


I Need You(in me)

by Joshsabs



Series: Post Show One Shots [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, dominant Josh, submissive Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshsabs/pseuds/Joshsabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler have just finished playing a sold out show on the Quiet is Violence tour and things get pretty heated backstage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You(in me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first time writing anything like this so please make sure to leave comments and kudos if you like it! Some of my work will also be featured in an upcoming chapter of my friend Softheathen's full length Joshler fic, Paint My World. He's done an amazing job so far so please check it out and keep an eye out for when the collaboration chapter is released. Hint: I wrote the smut scene, surprising, I know. So yeah hopefully you guys like this as much as I do, and I'll do my best to get another one shot uploaded soon, which you can also leave comments for down below with prompts or ideas!

Tyler and Josh had just ended their show to a sold out crowd. They were running on the highs of adrenaline and excitement. Things had finally starting taking a turn for the better as they had started the Quiet is Violent tour, and they were slowly making a name for themselves with two albums now under their belts after the release of Regional at Best, and they couldn't be happier.

The two boys exited the stage together, arms draped around each other in the position they had just finished bowing to the crowd in, ski masks still on. They were balls of laughter and energy, Josh even picked Tyler up and swung him around like in some cheap Hollywood romance movie.

“You were amazing, Ty. The audience loved you” Josh beamed at the lanky boy in his arms.

Tyler could see his eyes crinkling at the edges like they always did when he smiled and it melted his heart. He leaned into Josh’s face and placed their foreheads together, “I couldn't have done it without you, Jish” Tyler whispered back in response, causing a flush to spread across his cheeks at the use of the childish nickname. He was glad in this moment Tyler couldn't see how red his face had become. However, while the name made him blush it also stirred something deep inside of him, starting a fire that could only be quenched one way. 

Josh leaned in once again and slowly planted a soft kiss to Tyler's chewed lips, causing Tyler to gasp before quickly returning and deepening the kiss. They were interrupted by an awkward cough and Josh quickly realized he was still holding Tyler, releasing him to his previous standing position, all to the amusement of Mark who was standing there with a smirk now plastered across his face.

“If you two are going to mess around; kindly choose any available dressing room, and be careful being caught by any of the crew. Not everyone is as good at keeping secrets as me.” Mark supplied with a wink before sauntering off, Josh assumed to probably review his shots from earlier tonight.

“Shit, that was close.” Tyler murmured as he now stood awkwardly in front of his closeted boyfriend.

“Well we’ll just have to be more careful next time, won't we?” Josh replied, “So, next time I'll remember to just take you straight to the dressing room.” He added with a low growl. Tyler's dick twitched at the change in Josh's tone and he decided he wasn't going to keep waiting around here in the open. He wanted, no, needed Josh, and now.

“Come on, I want you inside of me. Now.” Tyler stated as he grabbed Josh's wrist and dragged him to a vacant room, which seemed more like a closet with a couch than anything remotely resembling a dressing room. 

Once inside he twisted around to lock the door and when he turned back he was met by Josh’s entire body slamming into him full force, pinning him against the door which creaked under the pressure. Josh held Tyler's hands above his head while placing a deep kiss on his boyfriends lips, ignoring the itching feeling of the ski mask on his face as his and Tyler's tongues fought for dominance. He won in the end and allowed himself to explore every inch of Tyler's mouth, pulling low moans from the taller boy, as he gripped the sides of his face in both hands. Tyler let out a gasp when Josh allowed their now hard dicks to rub against each other as he grinded his body against the younger boys, giving a much needed release of friction for both boys. “Fuck Josh you're so good. Please, keep touching me.” Tyler moaned. Josh wasn't one to disappoint, especially when it involved Tyler, and began promptly sucking marks into his neck. He knew it would drive Tyler crazy that he would have to wear the mask again tomorrow to cover the bruises, but he also knew that turned the younger boy on at the same time, and he loved when Tyler got pissed off. It was adorable. However in this moment Tyler didn't seem too concerned about whether he was marked up, so Josh continued his handy work down his neck and collarbone until he reached the hem of the taller boys shirt. “Off.” he mumbled at Tyler as he tugged at the piece of fabric preventing him from continuing farther. 

When the younger boy made an attempt to also remove his mask along with his shirt Josh grabbed his hands to stop him. “Don't you fucking dare take that mask off or I swear to god I won't fuck you for a week.” he growled into Tyler's ear, pulling a whimper from the boy followed by a nodding of his understanding. Josh stood back and admired how incredibly hot Tyler looked standing there with nothing on but his skinny jeans(which would be joining his shirt shortly on the floor) and his mask, smooth caramel skin now littered with bruises and bite marks meeting with the harsh contrast of black fabric. 

His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he met Tyler's gaze, clouded with lust and want. He crashed their lips together once again, this time more gently, before quickly moving back to where he left off below Tyler's collarbone, continuing to suck deep purple bruises down his chest and rib cage, taking special care to let his teeth barely graze each of his boyfriends nipples. Tyler gripped the loose fabric of Josh's mask, tugging at it while letting out occasional small moans and whimpers whenever the older boy used his teeth or tongue to continue worshipping his thin body. “Josh I-I please I need m-more. Just touch me more or something,” Tyler gasped between moans. Josh quickly made work of tugging Tyler's pants off and throwing them to the floor, along with own shirt, before swiftly taking the head of Tyler's cock into his mouth. This elicited a series of moans and “fuck”s from his boyfriend, which encouraged him to continue licking up and down the shaft, flicking his tongue over the slit each time he came up, which he knew Tyler fucking loved by the way he moaned and babbled incomprehensible words. “N-Need more. Need you, in me.” Tyler moaned louder than he intended. This caused Josh to quickly pull his mouth off Tyler's dick, standing up and pushing Tyler back into the wall. He was so close now, Tyler could feel his hot breath fanning across what skin was left exposed by the mask. “You better fucking keep quiet or people are going to hear us. Understand me?” Josh growled. Tyler flinched and retracted back against what little space there was, and he felt a hot tear stream down his face, itching against the wool fabric of his mask. 

Josh noticed the hurt in his boyfriends eyes right away and pulled Tyler in, “Hey, no Ty, it's fine, I didn't mean to upset you. I’m sorry if I was harsh I just don't want anyone to hear us.” He reassured Tyler in a soothing tone. “I-It’s fine. I kinda liked it actually. I just overreacted.” Tyler admitted shyly. Josh narrowed his eyes before grabbing Tyler by the waist and walking them over to the dingy couch, positioning himself in an upright position so Tyler's legs and arms were wrapped around his waist and shoulders. 

Tyler looked at him with wide eyes as Josh managed to pull his shorts that were once jeans off until they pooled at his ankles before kicking them out of the way so he was now completely naked with Tyler, wearing nothing except these goddamn masks. Well, technically he still had his almost knee high socks on but he didn't care enough to take the time to remove those. The masks were itchy but they made things ten times hotter, at least in Josh's opinion. “W-What are you gonna do?” Tyler asked in a tone that implied he was questioning Josh, but also challenging him at the same time. 

Josh didn't hesitate before answering, “I’m gonna fuck you hard until you see stars, and then I'm gonna make you come even harder. And you aren't going to make a noise, are you?” Josh dared the younger boy. Tyler nodded eagerly and that was all Josh needed before he was pulling out a packet of lube he kept in his pants pocket, just in case. When your boyfriend is as hot as Tyler is you never know when you'll need it. 

He quickly tore the corner open before lubing up his digits and slowly pushing his index finger into Tyler. He rested his spare hand on Tyler's neck, fingers interlaced with the hem of the ski mask. The taller boy moaned quietly but kept his mouth shut, not wanting to test Josh's aggressive side. Josh kept steady eye contact with Tyler the entire time, staring into his deep brown orbs as he inserted another finger alongside the first. He worked them in and out before he started slowly scissoring them, doing his best to stretch his boyfriend out first to lessen the discomfort that was sure to come. 

They had made a decision together a few months back to get tested for std’s so they could stop using condoms, and as soon as the results came back negative for any diseases they threw out the condoms and replaced them with more lube. Josh was thankful for this since he didn't have to remember to always keep a condom, and it felt much better anyways. He felt closer to Tyler without the layer of rubber. 

As he thanked himself quietly for making that decision months ago he rubbed some lube onto his cock, which was now painfully hard and dripping pre cum. At this point Tyler was practically fucking himself on Josh's fingers and he couldn't help but admire how fucking hot it was for his boyfriend to be this desperate. He slowly removed his fingers much to Tyler's dismay and carefully lined himself up before pushing all the way into Tyler at once. The boy in his lap yelped at the sudden fullness he now felt but soon adjusted.

After a few moments to let his boyfriend adjust Josh started slowly pulling out before pushing back in, picking up speed as he went. Tyler made little “uh-uh-uh”s each time their skin slapped together in contact, and he realized too late after he let out a “Fuck me harder, Joshie” that he had spoken. Josh said nothing, simple removed a hand from Tyler's waist and rolled up the younger boys mask until it was level with his mouth, and promptly shoved the bunched fabric inwards so Tyler was now unable to speak. Josh laughed to himself at the surprised look on his boyfriends face when he did this but he didn't seem to mind and continued quietly moaning and bouncing up and down on Josh's cock, rotating between looking at Josh with half-lidded eyes or shutting them completely in utter pleasure. 

The older boy slowed his pace and shifted his position before slamming back up into Tyler and by the muffled sounds Tyler made he could tell the new angle was now allowing him to hit the boys prostate with each thrust. Tyler moved his hand towards his own member but Josh swatted it away promptly, wrapping his own hand around his boyfriends cock and began pumping in sync with his thrusts. 

At this point Tyler was moaning as loud as he could manage through the fabric. Josh knew he wouldn't last much longer. He quickly sped up the space and felt Tyler shoot his release of white ribbons all over Josh's hand and chest, practically yelling(to the best of his ability) with pleasure as his eyesight went fuzzy. Josh followed suit with a shout as he filled his boyfriend with his cum, white liquid beginning to drip out of Tyler and down his cock. They laid like this for a few moments before Josh felt himself starting to soften and gently pulled out of Tyler, but not before ripping off both their masks and smashing their lips together, sweaty foreheads and matted hair pressed together. He softened the kiss before leaning back from Tyler and bringing a hand to the younger boys face to stroke a pattern along his cheek. “I love you so much, baby boy.” Josh whispered, eyes full of love as he looked to Tyler. “I love you too, Joshie” Tyler sighed before resting his head on his boyfriend’s chest as Josh wrapped his arms back around him, pulling the caramel body flush to his toned and pale one. He placed a kiss on Tyler's head and sighed contentedly. Even if things didn't work out and everything went to shit, he would always have Tyler to make him feel loved, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
